Youshikibi Asylum
by 3Tangled-Up-In-Blue3
Summary: Deep in the cellars of the mental hostpital, Youshikibi Asylum, run by Yuki, a patient named Kamijo, along with his cellmates Jasmine You and Kaya, plan to escape. With help from the nurse, Hizaki and her son Teru, they just might succeed. Versailles.
1. Chapter 1

Youshikibi Asylum

Chapter One

Welcome! You have now entered Youshikibi Asylum. Please, I implore you to bid farewell to your friends and family, you won't be seeing them again. This is a place where time stand still. No one leaves and no one will.

But also I must advise you to take caution entering this place. The walls leak lies and deception, while the air has a nasty habit of taking secrets to and from every cell to every office. Beware, I tell you. For once you enter this place, you will never be the same. Say sayonara to your sanity. And now I say to you, Welcome Home.

"Kamijo…."

I didn't answer.

"Kamijo…. What time is it?"

"Eleven fifteen at night, Jasmine." I had grown accustomed to using the moon's position to tell the hour of day. There was only one window in the subterranean vault where my cell, along with the other three cells, are. I share this crypt with two of my kind. What kind, you ask? The insane kind.

Shall I introduce you to Jasmine You? Despite his name, he is a male. If we were allowed the daily hygienic procedures most prisoners were allowed, you would be able to see that his features do give him a feminine appeal. But because these employees seldom give us the time of day to bathe, we are all sentenced to stay this way, dirty and foul.

Also, there is Kaya. Once again, if we had the chance to bathe correctly, you'd see that he looks more feminine than Jasmine. He speaks in a soft, ladylike tone, for one of the more insane of this place. We've learned to rely on eachother.

We are the untouchables of Youshikibi Asylum, the lost souls that no one wastes their hopes and their  
"get well soon" cards on anymore. Also, we are the most insane of this wretched place.

Youshikibi Asylum, ironically enough, means "Absolute beauty in form Asylum" which is just what they want you to think it is. A place of healing, a place of kindness and love. Love! I've yet to experience such from a place like this! If only, if only! If only the employees gave us our medicine, if only they cared, if only there was someone else besides Yuki the warden ruling this place. Then, and only then would I feel some sort of closure.

Our last roommate…disappeared. But don't think I don't know what happened. He challenged Yuki's authority, so now, he's gone.

The moon was high, and I almost felt calm enough to enjoy the silence. Until Jasmine began to speak to me again, that is.

"Kamijo...just how long do you think it has been since Juka disappeared?" he asked me slowly.

"It's hard to say…maybe a month."

"Such a shame…" I heard Kaya's voice rise from his cell, along with a small chuckle that passed from his soft lips, "He was actually rather nice to have around… such a strong, young thing, though."

"That's what happens when you stand up to Yuki like that. No one ever stays around long after that…" Jasmine added. I remembered the day Juka disappeared so vividly.

"Hey!! You bastard, I'm talking to you!!" Juka spat, screaming at the man who gave us our excuse for a breakfast, which was supposed to come with our necessary medicine, but it didn't, "Where's the medicine? You bastards are supposed to give us our medication!"

None of us advised him to stop. It was how we learned lessons.

The man left, only to return later at night, where we could hear the sounds of Juka taking a beating at his hands. That next morning, he had bruises and a black eye. But the injuries didn't stop him.

"You people are despicable! This is illegal! You have to give us our medicine! Bastards! Cowards!" he shouted. This time, only a few minutes later, Yuki was the one to walk down the stairs.

In a freshly pressed suit, and his dark hair perfectly resting over his pale face, Yuki visited us here for the first time in months. With that same old scoff of every bad emotion you could think of on his face, he spared a glance to all of us. And we all were silent. All, except Juka.

"Are you the bastard that runs this place!? You're supposed to give us our damn medicine!"

Yuki walked up to his cell, glaring at him without a word.

"Well!? You can't do this, you criminal!" Juka yelled.

When Yuki only gave him that same rotten sneer, Juka did the only thing you should never do to the warden.

"Bastard!" Juka snarled, and spat right on Yuki's face.

Yuki merely wiped it away, and on his face a sneer of satisfaction grew. As he departed up the stairs, we only heard him say, "What a waste of my time burning your records will be."

That next day, we all woke to find Juka gone.

Yuki was the scum of the earth. A lying snake. But he wasn't one of those casual criminals who hid behind their authority. Yuki wasn't a coward. If anything, he was even more mad than most of us here.

Losing Juka was a shame…

But there is much more than shame here at Youshikibi Asylum. We lose patients everyday; some because of suicide, others because they aren't given their medicine, and others like Juka, who just… disappear.

If walls could talk, they'd scream.

Locked in this cage, we all live nightmares. But my dream, will soon become a reality. That, I assure you.

So, while you are here in Youshikibi Asylum, relax, enjoy your stay. You won't be leaving, not now, not ever. So sleep, my friend.

And pray that you wake with your sanity.

Say sayonara to your sanity,

And now I say to you,

Welcome Home.


	2. Chapter 2

Youshikibi Asylum

Chapter Two

I woke to the sound of a metal tray sliding across the cement floors of my cell. The unfamiliarity of the metallic grinding caused me to wake with a jump. How long had it been since they'd I'd eaten? Maybe three or four days. The employees didn't care whether or not we ate.

In the pale glow of the rising sun I could see an outline of a female body with her back turned, and a shorter male body standing next to her. I sat up, and she heard the noise of my shuffling and turned back towards me. She had long blonde hair held up in a loose ponytail over her face, so that she swatted at a few loose blonde waves in her face ever so often. Neither of us said a word, as I examined her more closely. I hadn't seen her around here before.

'Youshikibi Asylum Head Nurse: Hizaki' was printed on her name tag. The younger boy next to her turned at me too, his eyes hinted with apprehension.

"You're new." I heard Jasmine say. She turned to him with a slight flinch.

"What a surprise, an employee who actually feeds us." Kaya chuckled.

"Of come now, don't frighten her on her first day of work." I smirked. Head Nurse Hizaki turned back to me, clutching her clipboard nervously, "You must already know, but I'm Kamijo. Welcome to Youshikibi Asylum, Miss Head Nurse Hizaki." I slowly stood up while I said this, and the boy grew frightened as I approached them from the confines of my cell, "And who might the little one be?"

He quickly stepped behind her, and she put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It's alright, Teru."

"Oh, so it's Teru, then." I said, "If I'm right, I believe no one under eighteen may work here. What's he, twelve?"

"Thirteen!" Little mister age sensitive said.

"He's Teru, my son. I raise him alone and the warden allowed him to come to work with me." Hizaki said.

Kaya began laughing from his cell, and Jasmine and I joined in.

"Well Miss single mother Head Nurse Hizaki, if you have such a high standard job, I'd only expect that you'd know not to reveal personal information to a mentally unstable patient such as myself." I chuckled.

"Or myself." Jasmine added.

"Nor me either." Kaya included as well.

All three of us could see their growing fear, and broke out in fits of deranged giggles, making them even more afraid.

But then, I heard the sound of a plastic cup being placed on the ground, and saw Teru placing a cup of pills on the ground in my cell. Swiftly, I reached out and grabbed his hand. He cried out, and Hizaki screamed.

"Teru!" She tried to reach for him, but Kaya grabbed both her arms, and Jasmine grabbed her legs.

"M-Mom!" Teru cried, trying to pull his wrist from my grip.

"What do you want!" Hizaki yelled.

"What do we want?" Kaya chuckled, and a few soft but evil chuckles escaped his lips.

"We want you to listen, dammit!" Jasmine screamed.

"To what!" Hizaki's voice was high with fear.

"To us! For once, listen to us! That warden Yuki is a madman and a criminal!" I yelled.

"You three are the mad ones! Security! Security!" She screamed.

Suddenly three strong security guards rushed in, and we released Hizaki and Teru. They rushed up the stairs and out of the room just in time for the guards to enter our cells.

I wonder if the sounds of us being beaten could reach them upstairs.

Later that night, I could hear the door at the top of the stairs open quietly. A few moments later a flashlight shone in my eyes, and I could see Head Nurse Hizaki staring at me with serious eyes.

"What did you mean when you said Yuki was a criminal…?" she whispered.

I sat up and faced her, leaning against the wall so she could see the bruises on my face that she caused earlier. I heard her gasp.

"What…did they do to you?"

"The same thing they always do when a patient disobeys the rules, or pisses them off. They 'take care' of it." I snarled, remembering what happened to Juka.

She glanced down. "I….I'm sorry…"

"You should be." I spat.

"But… what did you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said. Yuki's the criminal and the psycho here, not any of us."

"But-"

"What! What could some god forsaken head nurse do to help us? You don't care. They never care. They never have cared, and they never will." I said. "They don't understand… they think our heads are in their hands…." I looked up at her, "But violent use brings violent plans, you see?"

She didn't say anything back.

"Never mind, just go. Leave me be…."

"But-"

"I said, leave me be!" I screamed angrily at her.

"What's going on down there?" A voice called from the top of the stairs.

"N-nothing!" She called up the stairs, and slowly made her way up, our eyes glued on eachother.

Then, the door closed with a slam, leaving me in darkness.

'Oh well...' I thought.

She'll be back.


	3. Chapter 3

Youshikibi Asylum

Chapter Three

Yuki brushed a hand through his slick black hair, and took a sip of his wine.

One, two, three new patients had arrived today, and another was planned to arrive in a few minutes.

That was four too many.

Suddenly, the sound of the buzzer to his office rang, and Yuki snapped out of his stupor. He sighed, apparently that patient was here.

Yuki put his classic plastic smile on, and straightened his suit and tie, as he took the employee elevator to the main lobby, to meet his guests.

The patient was a man, yet another man who resembled a woman. 'I have what, two of them already?' Yuki thought. The patient's guardian, most likely his mother, was an old woman with a trembling body either of age or of fear of what might happen to her son once he is admitted to this mental hospital.

"Welcome to Youshikibi Asylum, how may we be of assistance? My name is Yuki, and I am the owner and warden of this facility." I said, putting out my hand, which she took in her own a few moments later.

"H-Hello, sir… you s-see…. This is my son… Mana, his name is."

"Yes, and what is his disability?"

"Well…the other doctors said he had Selective Mutism, because he only chooses to speak to some people, or not at all for days and days." She said, and he took a look at her son.

His long black hair was in damps and messy curls, and he had long eyelashes—fake of course. The entire time he refused to meet their eyes, but he didn't stare at the floor. He gazed off into space with a cold expression of disaffection. He tapped his mother on the shoulder, and whispered something into her ear. She seemed distraught by the statement, and didn't seem to repeat it to Yuki.

"The ad in the phonebook said you took all kinds of patients… would you mind giving us a tour of the um… facility?" she asked, most likely what her son asked her.

"But of course, madam." He said, taking her hand.

Thus began the 'tour'.

Most of the patients were in their rooms, so there was not much to show her besides the hallways and the small kitchen and such. While they made their way back to my office, her eyes caught the sight of the cellar door that led to the basement with the three most insane.

"Wh-What's this place?" she asked, "It says 'do not enter' on it."

"Oh, behind this door is the staircase that leads to the cellar, where we keep the most dangerous patients."

"Oh….I see….may we go down there?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh madam, please, I wouldn't think it safe."

Suddenly Mana whispered something in her ear, and she nodded to him.

"Please, sir? I'd like to give my son his last request of me before we leave."

'Oh well, as you wish.' He thought.

"Alright then, please come with me. Security, guard the door." he took her hand, and the three of them stepped down into the dark cellar.

"Kamijo, Kaya, Yuuichi, wake up." Yuki said coldly.

There was silence for a moment, "My name is Jasmine…not Yuuichi…"

Yuki turned to the mother of Mana for a split second, and turned back. "On your file it specifically names you as Patient Two hundred and thirty one, Kageyama Yuuichi, so that is what I call you. Not your alias Jasmine You."

"I said shut up!" he threw something at Yuki's feet, and Mana's mother jumped.

"Jasmine, leave him be. He has guests." Kamijo's voice rose from his cell.

"I don't give a damn about his guests; he should treat me with respect."

Kamijo sighed heavily from his cell.

"What is it that you want, Yuki?" he questioned.

"As you said, Kamijo, I have guests, and they wish to have a tour of your cellar." Yuki managed to keep most of the disgust out of his voice.

"Oooooohhhh, guests?" Kaya's voice called, as he appeared kneeling on the ground in his cell.

"Ah!" Mana's mother screamed at Kaya's sudden appearance.

"Please, madam, don't be afraid. They know better than to try to snap their leashes…." Yuki said, flashing an evil look at Kaya, who slowly receded back into his cell. Jasmine slowly appeared in the moonlight, as he hardly ever came so close to the edges of his cell. Kamijo could see the pale lines on his feminine face, but such a sad look graced his features. For a short moment, his and Mana's eyes met, and there was a flash of emotion on Mana's face, one that his mother had never seen. Suddenly, he took slow steps forward, past his mother and Yuki, and towards Jasmine's cell.

"Mana, come back here!" his mother called, but Mana held out his hand, signaling that it was alright. He stepped in front of Jasmine's cell, and they stared into eachother's eyes. Jasmine still looked sad, and he reached his hands out of the cell, between the metal bars. He gently cupped Mana's face, and whispered something in a low voice.

Mana quickly looked up to his mother, but she was looking at Yuki.

"Sir, I think we've seen enough. I'm ready to sign the papers now…." She said, and Yuki nodded, leading her up the stairs, "Mana, come on." She called, and Mana drew his eyes away from Jasmine, and followed his mother and Yuki back up the stairs.

"Just sign your name here." Yuki muttered, and Mana's mother did as she was told, writing her name across the bottom of the paper, as it sealed her son's fate. Before she left, she kissed her son's forehead.

"You'll be better here, Mana. They'll take good care of you." She forced a smile, and hugged him.

Barely a second after the door closed, Yuki grabbed Mana's arm forcefully, and shoved him against the wall.

"Now listen here. I don't give a damn whether or not you speak for the rest of eternity, but I shall tell you one thing. Disobey me, and you're dead. And you are no longer Mana. You are now, merely patient 425." He threw him a grey uniform, and walked away with a scoff and a scornful laugh.

Later that very same night, the guards dragged Mana down into the cellar where he had been in earlier. The shuffling noise woke the three others, and they were all silent until the guards left.

There was silence from Mana's cell, but the others were screaming in anger.

"God damn him! Look Kamijo, he's all bruised up! Yuki must have had him beaten before he was put down here!" Kaya yelled.

"The bastard!" Kamijo cried.

Both of them turned to Jasmine, who was lying in the back of his cell, silent.

"Jasmine, aren't you angry about this?"

There was a long silence, until Jasmine crawled towards the edge of his cell, and stared towards Mana.

"Poor thing… you should have listened… you should have told your mother what I told you…" It sounded like he was crying, "You shouldn't be here…"

Kamijo and Kaya were both confused. "Jasmine, what did you tell him?"

There was a long silence, but then, Mana's soft but bitter voice rose from his cell.

"He told me that if I entered this place, I'd never leave…"


	4. Chapter 4

Youshikibi Asylum

Chapter Four

One hundred and three, one hundred and four…

With each strike of the pebble in my hand against the cement wall, it continued to chip and wither away. By two hundred, I thought, it would be completely gone.

One hundred and seventy six, one hundred and seventy seven, one hundred and seventy eight…

Two hundred. The pebble was gone. I still lay against the cold graying floors of my cell, staring at the ceiling. Judging by the height of the moon in the sky, I'd guess it was about one in the morning. I turned on my side, and was able to see from the moonlight, the shadow of Kaya's sleeping form. And as well, I could see Jasmine. But he wasn't asleep. While we were here, Jasmine had begun to rely on me, on my stability. He was the one worst affected by this place. Jasmine was the first to join me down here, as I was the first considered insane enough to be put down here. It was a long time before Kaya joined us, and Jasmine wasn't used to being alone or locked up.

"Kamijo…are you awake?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jasmine." I could see the sadness on his face.

There was a long silence.

"The pebble broke at two hundred?" He asked. I could see him attempting to smile faintly.

"Yes, at two hundred."

"At two hundred." He repeated.

Jasmine and I were good friends. But this place was making him sick.

"Kamijo…."

"Yes, Jasmine?"

"Will we ever get out of here..?"

"We will, Jasmine. I promise…"

"You promise…" Jasmine whispered, and turned over onto his side.

I sighed. None of us really belonged here, but Jasmine surely didn't. I remember the day he got here… he was so scared. He told me everything, desperately trying to convince everyone he wasn't insane.

In a town not far from here, a very small town, Jasmine worked in a library. It was a very small, quiet place, but Jasmine was most of the reason people came there. For one, he wore woman's clothing most of the time, dressing completely as the part of a cute librarian, he even wore fake classes. He was very friendly, very well liked, until people started talking..

Jasmine had gotten very interested in things of the supernatural sort. He would begin to ask to tell the costumers their fortunes, and he would always get them right. People were beginning to get scared, as they usually did when they were faced with things that they didn't understand. No one thought that maybe he could just have a very strong sense of intuition; they immediately retreated to calling the police and had him sent to a mental hospital.

Kaya, on the other hand, was only a little strange naturally. He had started out as a very famous performer, he was known for his cross-dressing and theatrical shows. Many people liked him, but of course, he received a lot of bad publicity. One certain week, he had been subjected to an excessive amount of taunting, and was victimized by many verbal assaults on his character. At one concert, he had just snapped. He threw the microphone and started yelling curses and accusations to the crowd, screaming how they were all out to get him. He was diagnosed with paranoia and sent to the asylum.

Juka had never told us how he arrived; usually it was the first question we asked. But as soon as he had arrived, he had started to challenge Yuki. Before any of us knew it, he was gone. Judging by his actions those first few hours we knew him, we all guessed that it was anger management or something of the sort.

It had been a long time since it happened, because when Jasmine and Kaya had been here together, I seemed somewhat threatening to them. Though it didn't take Jasmine long to grow close to me, it still dawned on them that having been here the longest, that there had to be something extremely wrong with me.

It took them a while to gather the courage to ask me how I arrived at this hell on earth. I remember the awkwardness of the conversation when it had first happened.

"Kamijo darling…?" Kaya whispered, in the middle of one day. I didn't answer, not feeling like I was inclined to, since I had always told him how I despised that nickname. So he asked again, "Kamijo darling?"

I turned over in my cell to face him.

"Yes?"

"What was your first impression of Yuki?" He asked. My intelligence had already known what this question was meant to lead to. The significance of this question implied what I thought of him the first day I met him, which he would have thought to be the first day I arrived in Youshikibi Asylum. This would consequently lead to the question of how I got here. Little did Kaya know that the hate between me and Yuki went farther back than the years I had spent in this place.

I had caught his intentions before he even knew where they were going.

"You want to know what got me put in here." I said, the look of embarrassment on Kaya's face showing me that I guessed right. I always guessed right.

"I-If you don't mind telling me…"

Jasmine had crawled to the edge of his cell, eager to hear the conversation, as it had been a questionable topic for quite some time.

I started to laugh, barely realizing how amusing their attempts to find out had been until now.

Remembering now, that moment, it almost felt like I was reminiscing about the "good old times" with friends. The idea of that made me laugh again.

I hadn't revealed it to the others, but I had been patient One of Youshikibi Asylum for the past eight years. I was the first patient ever to be crammed down these basement stairs, to ever be given the common sedative used here to shut people up, and to ever be victim to Yuki's unstable wrath. It didn't make me feel old. It made me feel… underestimated. I would think that Yuki knew exactly what I was capable of, being that he had tested these very abilities of mine in the first place.

After all, as the saying goes...

"Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer."

If this were true, Yuki and I would be sharing the same cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Youshikibi Asylum

Chapter Five

Hizaki was appalled by how quiet the halls of the asylum were. She took her clipboard of all the patients she was assigned to give their required medicine this morning, and no other staff member had seemed to take their clipboard. She wondered if they started their shifts late, or if there weren't that many employees here as she thought.

In examination room #11, Hizaki could barely fit all the patients she was assigned.

Patient 69 with Munchausen Syndrome

Patient 77 with Schizophrenia

Patient 78 with Nightmare Disorder

Patient 128 with Paranoia

Patient 184 with Multiple Personality Disorder

Patient 369 with Severe Depression Disorder

Patient 425 with Selective Mutism

Patient 426 with Severe Autism

Patient 427 with Antisocial Personality Disorder

So many patients to fit in the small room, everyone was nervous and it was hard to care to each patient's special needs. The one with Autism was quietly talking to Mana, the patient with Mutism. He didn't answer back, but listened to the small one sided conversation. No one seemed comfortable to be in the room, as if every time they were in a small cramped room like this, something bad happened.

She handed a small cup of pills and a glass of water to patient 369, and she nervously took her medicine, eyeing the glass menacingly to that Hizaki quickly snatched it away and bid her to sit back down.

No one else in the room spoke other than patient 426, so the murmur of her voice seemed louder than it was, but breaking the awkward silence made everyone a little more at ease.

They all gazed around the room, sitting in the cold metal chairs with such looks of sadness that it made Hizaki's heart ache. She was about to hand patient 128 her medicine, but she heard a loud gasp and terrified murmur from the crowd of patients, who had clustered together staring at the door with looks of horror.

Hizaki quickly turned to see the warden, Yuki standing at the door, and he let himself in.

"Good morning, sir." Hizaki smiled at him, and turned back around to hand the medicine to her patient, but found that she had backed away into the crowd of them that they had formed.

"I see you've proceeded to give the patients their medicine…" He said, almost questioningly.

"Yes, sir. I'm giving them their medicine now, and again in the evening." She explained.

"Hmm...I see…" Yuki said, looming close over Hizaki's shoulder, seemingly to glance at her clipboard, but his eyes focusing intently on her face with a smirk.

Hizaki quickly grew uncomfortable, and stepped forward to hand the patient their medicine.

Yuki, obviously displeased at her attempt at a nonchalant escape, stepped up close to her again, this time with a look of irritation, "Miss Hizaki, if you would please, go to my office and get me my chain of keys. I seem to have left them in there."

"Oh, why of course, sir." She said, and left the room, not knowing that Yuki's office was on the other end of the building, and that his keys weren't in it, they were right in his pocket.

The moment the door closed behind Hizaki, all the patients heard it lock, and simultaneously they all gasped in horror. Yuki smirked, and took steps closer to their crowd against the wall, with each one of his steps closer, their eyes grew wider with fear and did Yuki's Cheshire grin. Yuki tauntingly faked another step, just to entertain himself with the growing fear in them.

"Which one of you ingrates is patient 184…?" He asked, holding up the cup of medicine, as the patient realized her reference, but didn't answer. But Yuki noticed her growing fear more than the others, "It's you…with Multiple Personality Disorder, correct..?" He smirked.

She glanced to the others around her, not knowing what to do. But nervously, she reached out her arm to take the cup of medicine, just as her hands touched the cup, Yuki threw the pills at her, and they clattered against the floor. She looked scared and upset, until she met Yuki's gaze with a stare of anger. As her defensive alter came out, due to her illness, Yuki grinned at the challenge.

"Get away from us, you monster!" She yelled at Yuki.

Patient 78 reached out her arm, to try to hold her newfound friend back from most likely her impending doom, but Yuki took the advantage and grabbed her arm, twisting it roughly so she screamed in pain.

Patient 77, who was her twin, screamed as well and tried to pull her from Yuki's grasp, and though she achieved it, she was met by the back of Yuki's hand striking hard against her cheek, knocking her to the floor with her sister.

"Pathetic little things…" Yuki sneered.

Teru wandered through the halls, after his mother had put him on small errands for him to run around the asylum, he remembered which room she said she would be in so he could find her when he was done. He counted the empty examination rooms up to eleven, where he peeked inside to find that his other wasn't there, but something was going on in there, and Teru wanted to know what it was. He looked through the small window to see the warden, laughing and seemingly taunting the patients, who were all huddled in a corner together. He saw the newest patient, 427 among them. Teru was in the room when his mother had filled out their paperwork only that very morning. Teru had felt particularly bad for that patient, because she had Antisocial Personality Disorder, and Teru, being very shy himself, felt some sort of connection.

"What are all of you afraid of..?" Yuki's voice was filled with scorn and a tone that was almost entertained, "You're not going to let the warden scare you, now are you?"

In truth, all of the patients were torn between their fear and the feeling of their tolerance for Yuki's mind games growing shorter. Patient 69 had been in the asylum the longest out o all the patients in the room, and knew the place and the extent of Yuki's cruelty very well. He had come in for his Munchausen Syndrome and never got any better, because he only got his prescribed medicine when the staff felt like giving it to him, which wasn't often. He was sick of it.

But other patients like 128 with Paranoia, were always scared despite her disease. She had heard what went on in the asylum when no one dared to speak up for eachother, and always in the back of her mind she was afraid of what would happen to her if she ever spoke one syllable against the warden.

Yuki let out a scornful laugh and watched as the patients before him cowered in fear of his power, "You poor innocent things… no one can save you now."

Suddenly, patient 184 stood up and grabbed Yuki by the collar of his shirt, and pushed him with all her strength against the opposite wall. With her violent alter still in control, she cried in a tone filled with disgust and rage, "You bastard! You think you can just push us around like this! The only reason you get away with hurting us is because everyone is too afraid of you to stand up for themselves! But I'm not afraid! Not anymore!" She suddenly punched Yuki hard against the side of his face, and the room filled with a chorus of gasps.

A trickle of blood dripped down Yuki's chin, and he began to laugh.

"Heh… you sad little degenerate of a human being…I'd be surprised that you would have been here so long, and not known the consequences of crossing me..." He wiped the blood off of his face, and threw patient 184 to the ground, as she hit her head on the examination table.

As she shook her head and stood up, her normal self gained control of her mind again, and she clutched the back of her head which had started to bleed.

Yuki grabbed her by the sleeve of her shirt, and unlocked the door. Having no idea what had happened, the patient began to grow frantic, but was silenced by a terrifying glance from Yuki's cold, heartless eyes. He dragged her into the hallway, where he saw Teru, the son of the nurse he had sent out of the room earlier, watching with an expression of fear much like the one of the patients' on his face.

"You saw nothing." Yuki said, grinning as he lifted his free hand and placed one finger over his mouth. Speechless in horror, Teru watched as Yuki pulled the patient down the hall. Once they were out of sight, he rushed into the examination room as the rest of the patients got up off the floor. Before he could ask them anything, Hizaki returned.

"Where did the warden go?" She asked, "And patient 184?"

Teru was confused and scared, but afraid of what the warden was capable of, "H-He… took the patient back to their room..."

"Oh...well then I guess he found his keys, because they weren't in his office…" Hizaki stated, and continued to wait on her patients.

At night, Mana was put back into his cell as the others questioned him as to why he seemed so terrified.

"The warden…" He mumbled, "Took one of us out of the room…he laughed after she had struck him… and left…"

"That poor soul…" Kaya added, as they all grew silent, mourning the dreadful fate of that unlucky patient 184 of Youshikibi Asylum.


	6. Chapter 6

Youshikibi Asylum

Chapter Six

I heard the door to the cellar open, and a beam of light fell upon the cement floors, only obstructed by the silhouette of a short boy.

What was the son of the nurse doing down here?

The young boy ran down the stairs, flustered with a look of disbelief and terror, disturbing the sleep of all of us down here, as we all turned to see him.

"Where is your mother?" I asked, not permitting any of the others a comment that could frighten him further. It was obvious that his fear was real, over something he had witnessed, and judging by his appearance, he must have seen it recently.

Instead of answering my question, he spoke in a shaky voice, "Who is the warden?"

Again, hearing a scoff and chuckle from my cohorts, I spoke before they could, as the boy expected a true answer, "In what sense…?"

"What do you mean?"

"Not me. What do you mean? There are many answers to that question, child…"

"I want the truth! This place is so secretive…what is going on here, that the warden doesn't want anyone to know about?" He questioned.

This time, I couldn't help to suppress a grin. How strange that the boy would figure out the disturbed atmosphere of this place sooner than his mother. "Yuki has many secrets. Which would you like to know?" I said, reminiscing over the fact that I did know every single one of his secrets, which was why I was, and I quote, "Never getting out of here alive."

"All of them! Why did he drag that patient out of the room yesterday…?" He asked feebly.

"Because she defied him. He does that whenever he is disrespected, it's just…one of the many cruelties of his nature, boy."

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child!" He cried, clenching his fists tightly and angrily, "I'm old enough to know that something isn't right here, and that the warden is an evil man! But…" He trailed off, as if something in the back of his mind was making it harder for him to accept that something had to be done.

"But what?" I persisted.

"I'm afraid for my mother…" He started, "She has no idea what's going on…and… I feel like the warden is interested in her… I don't want anything to happen to her!" He cried, obviously his concerns were true and he wasn't just paranoid. I knew this because I had the same reaction when I had first encountered the terrors of this place, and I have seen many other go through the same ordeal. I guess you could say I was an 'expert' on the effects of this asylum.

I looked over across my cell, to see the small glow of the sun that came through the barred window as it fell upon Jasmine's features. Just barely, I could see the gleam of painful memories on his face. He heard what the boy said, and remembered he knew that I was thinking about him. Jasmine was so easily reminded of the pain and suffering that he had gone through, and how he pleaded to me for help just as this boy was doing.

As I had been thinking this, I looked up to see that Teru, the boy, had his hands grasped on the bars of my cell, and his eyes stung with tears.

"P-Please…what should I do…? I'm s-scared…" He mumbled.

I realized that in this instance, I had yet again become the strong one here. I was made the main support for those with low spirits, which was most of them. But unlike how I had seen this situation in movies and such, about the strongest man in the prison, who could help the others with his freedom, instead of having enough freedom to help others, I had the least. Not to say, that anyone in here had any freedom, it was just that I was kept under the heaviest guard of anyone in this place. As I previously described, this was because I was the only one who could get people out of here. If there was anyone who could save these poor souls, it was me. And Yuki was making sure that would never happen.

But Yuki was too much of a sadist to kill me. He wanted to make me stay here until I died, suffering until I was old and too tired to try to stop him from his crimes.

I sighed, and wiped the boy's tears with the sleeve of my shirt, though he was now hopelessly crying like a child, as just moments before he had tried to convince me otherwise, "Now, now, stop your crying. In a place like this, you cannot show weakness. Now then, once you calm down, I need you to go and get your mother. Whenever she is off duty or anything, have her come down here with you, and we'll talk."

He mumbled through his attempts to stifle his sobbing. "O-Okay-y…"

Later that night, when I could see the stars in the window of my cell, I heard the door creak open again. The head nurse and her son both crept down silently. I understood why they didn't want to make any noise. This place was even more eerie at night, when most of the employees had left and the lights were out. The hallways were so quiet, that it was possible to hear even us in the concrete-walled cellar, scream.

Teru was holding his mother's hand, as he led her down the stairs. Kaya was the only one asleep, as Mana couldn't because of plain fear— a symptom most common with the newer patients— and Jasmine and I were so inactive during the day that we grew somewhat nocturnal over the years.

"Teru, what is it?" She asked her son sternly, when he stopped in front of my cell. She did this rather loudly, and Kaya stirred in his sleep.

"It's—"

"Shh!" I hushed him before his voice disturbed the others, "You must be quiet."

"The asylum is empty." Hizaki stated.

"You're loud." I could feel her glaring at me matter of factly, but I was giving her the same look through the darkness. I motioned my head to Kaya, and she seemed to understand, though she wouldn't give me the satisfaction of an apologetic look. It was sometimes amusing to face a woman matched in your wit. Different attacks, but always the same battle.

"What do you want?" She questioned, but this time more quietly.

And so, we explained of the incident with patient 184. I spare you the details, because her reaction was much like her son's. Save for the excessive sobbing, they were almost exactly alike in emotion, though she was more mature.

With her hand covering her mouth, and her eyes watering, I was able to see the growing understanding of this place. To my surprise, she didn't object to the idea of Yuki's cruelty. She weighed her options, and sought through her memories, trying to pick out any particular moments when his true ways were exhibited. She was the first and only one of the staff I had ever told of the cruelties, who believed me.

"Now then, what would you like to do about this?" I asked.

"Me? H-How and I supposed to handle this! Aren't you the one who wanted to stop him in the first place?"

I made an exaggerated gesture to myself, the cell and then to her, grinning.

She looked embarrassed, "I...see… But…what do you want me to do!"

"Help us."

"Help you do what?" She asked nervously.

I grinned yet again, this time, the moonlight reflecting on my face. By the fear that flashed quickly in her eyes, I could tell I must have looked ghastly. Sneering, I answered her.

"Escape."


	7. Chapter 7

Youshikibi Asylum

Chapter Seven

I counted the droplets of pooling water as they slowly trickled down the wall onto the cold cement floor of my cell. I was wrapped in a thin blanket that the staff had given to us on our first day and never replaced. It was pitch black, but I couldn't sleep. Again, I had a relapse of some of my old nightmares. I'd heard stories from others saying that after nightmares they just went back to sleep, but that was never the case with me. When I would awaken from a nightmare, and would fall back asleep, the dream would continue right where it had left off. It was for this reason that I would keep myself awake, fighting everytime my eyelids wanted to close. The nightmare would only end if I forced myself to stay awake, and unknowingly fell asleep out of exhaustion.

Sleep… when you are put into a place like this, sleep seems like the only thing you could ever do. Sleeping helps you escape from the cruel reality into dreams. But it only works if the dreams are pleasant. If you have a nightmare, then you awaken into the reality which is an even more upsetting nightmare. Then you never escape. Whether in sleep or in reality, it's always a nightmare. It never ends. Like a clock that continues to tick forever, like an hourglass that is constantly turning each time the sand gets close to running out. Time is running out.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick—

I shot up, a cold sweat running down my neck as I realized it was just a dream. Again… I had this dream so many times. It never changed. A clock that would tick louder and louder, drawing closer to some terrible end that was my awakening. I panted heavily, and put my face into my hands. Sighing, I turned to see that the cellar was light from the window in Kamijo's cell. He had noticed the way I awakened, and gave me a look. That look. I'd told Kamijo this dream before, and he had never said to me, "It was only a dream."

"I'm fine." I said, pushing my hair out of my face.

"It was the same dream?"

"Yes… the ticking clock. Over and over and over again… it just kept getting louder… and louder… and LOUDER! Aaagh!" I cried out, shaking my head furiously and pressing my hands over my ears. I could still hear the ticking in my head.

"Jasmine," Kamijo said, his voice calm.

I had already hugged my knees to my chest and began to sob, like always.

"Jasmine," He said again.

"I'm sorry," I wiped my eyes, "The ticking is just… so loud. It never ends, it just gets louder…"

"Jasmine…"

"Kamijo…"

This was often how it was with my outbursts. Kamijo knew better than to say certain things to me, like "it was just a dream," "it can't hurt you," "don't worry, I'm here for you." He knew that someone like me… someone so… unstable, could never accept such simple lies.

Kamijo and I were the only two in this basement. My cell was across from his, so he could always see when I was feigning sleep, when I was silently crying, when I was in the corner plotting the ways to end my life in this cement cell. You would think it would be the same for him, but no. I could never see anything of Kamijo's, no matter how hard I tried; he never revealed anything to me.

Kamijo had helped me through what he could of my first nights here. I had made the same mistakes many new patients had. I screamed, and never stopped screaming. I screamed to be let out, that I wasn't insane, cursing to the warden and the staff until someone finally came down to us. But my screaming had done no good, all it had done was angered the warden's bitter heart. All I accomplished was a broken arm and a life sentence.

After they'd beaten me and left me crying and alone in my cell, it was the first time Kamijo had ever spoken to me. I'll never forget what he said to me.

"Welcome home."

But after that strange encounter, he did become a friend to me. Or rather, he became more like a support. He never tried to reassure me that everything was going to be okay, but it was his strength in facing the terrors of this place that got me used to it. We became very close, to the point where we now share somewhat of the same mind. And another thing about Kamijo always interested me.

He was never wrong. Never once had he told me a lie or predicted an event to come that didn't occur. He was always right. I realized quickly that Kamijo was a genius, just a very unstable one.

My nightmare had repeated for weeks, never ending. Every night I would have it until I developed the habit of forcing my body to stay awake, so much so that I began to become nocturnal. I would keep my eyes open all night, letting the dark silence creep into my mind. I always hated silence. Silence always revealed the truth, and in the darkness of the cellars of Youshikibi Asylum, I had never experienced silence quite so loud.

I'll never forget the day I woke to the sounds of muffled screaming and the voice of someone being dragged down the cellar stairs, someone Kamijo and I would later know as Kaya.

"Get back here! I don't belong here! You bastards can do whatever you want with me, but I'm not crazy! You can give me pain, and give me sorrow, but I'm not sick! I'm not insane! I'll scream it at the top of my lungs through these hospital corners! Don't pretend like you can't hear me! Fuck you! Fuck you and all of your friends!" he shouted over and over again, even after the staff had come and beaten him, he never shut up until he lost his voice.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

The sound of the ticking clock of my dreams echoed in my mind through the silence of the midnight darkness of my cell. Was I dreaming wake? No. Then what is this ticking? It continues on and on… tick, tock, tick, tock. Beating like a drum at the same speed as my heart. My heart….? Tick, tock. Beat, beat.

It's a clock ticking… backwards. It's so loud, over and over again in a systolic beat… Tick, tock, tick tock, tick…

It's going backwards. Counting down. It's not a clock.

My heart is beating to its rhythm…

It's not a clock, it's a timer. Counting down to the end. The end of what? If it's my heart then what is it counting down to? The end of time…? No.

The end of my life.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

Time is running out.


	8. Chapter 8

Youshikibi Asylum

Chapter Eight

The most amazing thing had occurred today.

We were awoken by the screech of the cellar door being opened, and a streak of light shining through the opening. To my surprise, the Head Nurse softly descended the steps with a smile on her face, and asked the four of us,

"Would you like to come upstairs?"

The warden had been off on business. An urgent meeting somewhere had called him out of his office and he would stay out for the entire day. The staff knew this, and all save for Hizaki had stayed home that same day. Strange as it was to her, she smiled happily and offered to let us out of our cells.

We stared at her with eyes full of confusion. We had never even thought of the chance to leave our cells and walk through these halls, nor had we ever wanted to. But the idea of the spider's thread of freedom was exquisite.

"What…" Jasmine murmured.

"You mean... we could let us out of our cells…?" Kaya chimed in.

"No one else is here. I'm sure you all haven't gotten out of your cells for quite some time… Would you like me to let you out?" She asked, letting her voice lower a bit at the thought of the cruelty we experienced here.

I laid down on my back in my cell, staring at the ceiling and all the scratches and markings that I had made on it. I would let the others answer before myself. Unfortunately, the others depended on my example rather than to decide for themselves.

Jasmine called out to me in expectation, "Well... Kamijo? What do you want to do?

I sighed, "What does it matter? You shouldn't make your choices based on my instruction. Decide for yourselves."

Jasmine made a sound that seemed hurt, but then turned to Kaya, and asked the same question. Kaya looked at me, letting me know that he wanted my permission as well, but I averted my gaze.

The Head Nurse stared at me in a strange way that made me wonder what she thought of me. I pulled my eyes from her gentle gaze back to the ground. She didn't need to know me the way I knew she wanted to.

But regardless, she turned to the others and pulled something from her pocket. A set of keys to the cells.

Jasmine and Kaya gasped, as she approached their cells without their answers, and I heard the key turn the locks open, and the screech of the door against the cement hurt my ears at the unfamiliarity of the sound. I almost wanted to close my eyes and cover my ears. It was too real, too soon. Things like this did not happen. Not in a cruel world.

I disassociated, faintly hearing her voice call my name as my mind softened into nothing yet again.

I only vaguely began to focus on reality when I realized that I was alone in the cellar. It was like the times before the others had been put in here, and Yuki had made it his main goal to force me to rot in this basement in loneliness and darkness. My heart began to pound in my chest, so loud. I wondered if the others could hear it, and soon without noticing it, instead of my heart beating, it was my hands, I stood and rammed my body against the walls, screaming and feeling the cement walls of my mind rattle and crumble as I beat myself against the cement walls of the cage where I was caught, though they were unbreakable. I couldn't escape, I screamed and clawed against the walls and cried out for something I never had. Freedom, light, an escape. I screamed until my voice was hoarse and inside my ears echoed with my own voice so much that I couldn't hear anything anymore.

I was going insane.

More insane than I was.

Was that even possible?

Anything was when you were trapped in a place where reality was a nightmare. There was no escape. No getaway from a hell so filled with nothingness that it suffocated me.

Never once had I ever screamed so loud, begged so much for a chance to be set free. It was the end, it felt like. My mind was spinning and sanity was slipping. My imagination was chasing me down. I couldn't breathe.

Why was the heat so smoldering? I felt like my body, my very skin was suffocating me.

What was going on?

It's happening again, it's happening again.

I can't breathe.

I can't even scream.

What was she doing next to me?

Why was she staring at me like that?

Why?

Why?

What was happening to me?

I couldn't feel anything anymore.

She was shrieking something inaudible at me. I couldn't hear.

There was complete emptiness. It couldn't be.

Why couldn't I hear her?

Why couldn't I speak?

What was wrong with me….?

It's happening again, it's happening again.

She said I could get out.

It's not real.

It's happening again.


	9. Chapter 9

Youshikibi Asylum

Chapter Nine

The concrete felt hard against my back, worse than ever before. It was cold and damp, and my body ached. My eyes flinched as I opened them to the light in my cell turned on for the first time in years, as I heard the soft breathing of someone I hadn't the strength to look for. I groaned as I tried to move my arms. My entire being seemed to be in such a terrible soreness that it prevented any movement. At the noise I made, the figure I could not see shuffled and moved closer.

My eyes came into focus as their figure blocked the light I was hopeless to turn away from. Hizaki sat over me with a look of concern. I didn't have to ask what happened, I knew. She did also, but spoke to explain what occurred after my breakdown.

"We had to sedate you, and your body didn't react well to the drugs-"

"That's because human beings aren't lab rats. We aren't meant to be drugged like animals." I grunted. She sighed and still continued.

"You began convulsing and that's why your body is sore. We had to restrain you multiple times."

"And you're watching over me because you care oh so much, or because they want to make sure I don't try to escape or have another episode?" I asked, but she knew it was rhetorical. I coughed, my throat was dry and sore from yelling, "You can go."

"No I can't."

"Why not? Yuki doesn't give a damn-"

There was a loud creaking noise followed by another voice I hated to recognize.

"Or so you think." He called down. The vile, heartless warden stood at the top of the stairs, a visible smirk on his face, "Thank you for your assistance, Hizaki, you may go upstairs." He said, and she did as he told her, sparing a wary glance to me.

When the door slammed shut again, his grin faded as he approached me even closer, and he unlocked the door to my cell and stepped inside. Quickly my eyes searched for any sign of the others in their cells, but Yuki's figure blocked my sight.

"They're quite alright, Kamijo." Said the despicable creature, "They've been sedated as well, to ensure that they stay peaceful while you and I have a talk."

My mind worried about them. Had he found out that Hizaki had released them from their cells? I doubt he had, or they most likely wouldn't be alive. But then again, all I could do was take his word for the fact that they were still living. And the word of this man wasn't something I eagerly trusted. He spitefully didn't budge from where he stood, making sure I couldn't search for them.

"What's wrong, Kamijo? It's not like you to worry. Do I frighten you? Or are you concerned for your precious little nurse?"

I could feel fury blazing in my body as I wanted so much to thrash and scream and fight him.

"Now, now, don't get angry. I wouldn't want to have to sedate you again, lest you become violent. You do know that I have a bad habit of using excessive force…." This time his grin returned. And he greeted me with a fierce kick to my ribs, forcing the air out of my lungs and knocking me to my opposite side facing the wall. I coughed and gasped, gritting my teeth.

"Damn you, Yuki." I spat, and he laughed.

"You're in no position to insult me." He sneered, and kicked me again, and again. It seemed endless, the blows to my side, face and torso. I could feel blood in my mouth and spit it on the ground, still gasping. Yuki seldom had any reason to beat me, but to him I had triggered his rage by having a rage of my own the night before. He had put me down here with threats to keep me silent, and any reaction of mine to that was a threat to his authority.

"You know better than to question me, Kamijo. I would pray that you keep yourself quiet this time, lest next time we must resort to more drastic measures."

He turned and began to walk away, when I turned my body to face him, groaning in pain. Still, I wondered why this time he felt the need to silence me. He must have heard something.

"Just you wait, Yuki. Someday, I _will_ find a light at the end of this tunnel." I wretched, panting and glaring at him, "I will free us from this place, whether or not I die in the process." After hearing this, he stopped, turned and flashed a grin. He knelt on the ground and looked directly to me.

With his same old spiteful grin, he murmured, "So be it. But let me tell you, Kamijo. When it comes to the soothing light at the end of your tunnel, it's only a freight train heading your way."

He stood, unlocked the door, and left. As soon as I heard his footsteps fade, I opened my mouth and screamed as loud as my wavering voice would allow. No one rushed down the stairs to quiet me, but I could have sworn I heard Yuki's scornful laughter on the edge of the darkness.

Still, hours later as I lay in the aftermath of the turmoil I had caused, I peered into the cells around me to see the forms of my friends, sleeping calmly.


	10. Chapter 10

Youshikibi Asylum

Chapter Ten

Teru walked alone in the halls of the asylum. His mother had left for some errands and told him to "stay out of trouble." Though Teru didn't know what that meant. It was evening, and Teru's mother had been given the graveyard shift and he had to stay with her. He counted his steps back and forth down the halls that seemed to be endless. The asylum was a monstrous place, with many floors and halls that seemed to continue forever. It was almost silent, and his footsteps were the only things making noise.

"Forty three, forty five, forty six…"

He thought he heard something, and turned around. Nothing there.

"Forty seven, forty eight…."

There is was again. What was that noise?

"Forty nine..." There was such complete silence that it frightened Teru. But nothing frightened him more than the voice he heard next.

"Fifty."

Teru screamed as he turned to see Yuki, the warden standing behind him. His voice echoed and faded away down the hall, and his mind raced to figure out how he had appeared.

"Where's your mother, little one?" Yuki grinned.

Teru looked up at the tall, frightening man in front of him and struggled to reply because of his fear. His breath was becoming quick and jagged, and Teru quickly searched his pockets for his inhaler. He had asthma, and he easily got attacks when he was scared. He grabbed it and took a few deeps breaths, trying to ignore the man that still stood in front of him. Teru tried to step back, though Yuki followed his footsteps at the same pace, seemingly still awaiting an answer to the question he already knew.

"I-I-I…. d-don't-t know-w…."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well then I guess you should be getting back to her, and not wandering around my hallways. Something bad could happen to you…" He sneered, and Teru shivered at the look in his eyes. Without any other instinct, he turned and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, trying desperately to ignore the sound of Yuki's laughter from down the hall.

Teru had unexpectedly wound up in one of the worst parts of the asylum. The cells had large glass windows where the patients looked into the halls and screamed vile things at anyone who passed by. Teru was lost, and turned at any corner he could until he was convinced that he was running in circles.

Even though Teru was thirteen, he was scared easily. Things like this unnerved him and he hated it. Luckily there were signs on the walls that directed someone to a specific place. Teru tried to remember what his mother had told him.

"_The warden's asked to speak to me to discuss my work schedule for the month. I'll be in his office for a little while, so just wait for me and stay out of trouble." _

She had said that about, what… forty five minutes ago? But if she was with the warden then how did he find Teru in the hallway? Shouldn't Hizaki have been with him? And if she was done speaking to the warden, wouldn't she have come and found him?

Teru's heart beat fast again. What was going on in this place?

"Mom, mom!" Teru called down the halls, ignoring the cries from the patients in their cells. He wandered farther and heard his mother's voice. It was coming from a slightly open door that led to the cellar. Teru opened it more and peeked through the crack to see Hizaki standing in the basement, speaking to one of the patients. Despite his better judgment, Teru listened in on parts of the conversation.

"What should I do?"

"You'll have to wait until the warden leaves…"

"….in his office…?"

"….his keys, in his desk…."

"….what will it do?"

"…open all the cells, one by one…"

"How long…?"

"As long as it takes. Listen to me, whenever you can, go into the warden's office and look at his schedule, find a day when you can do this. "

Teru had taken a few more steps down the stairs to hear the conversation better. He saw his mother talking to Kamijo.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"As long as you listen to me. And as long as your son keeps his mouth shut."

"What?"

"Get down here, boy." Teru almost screamed again, but he stepped down into the open and saw Hizaki gasp, "He's heard us, make him keep quiet."

Hizaki gave Teru an expectant look, "Teru…"

"What is it mom? What's going on?"

Hizaki sighed; she didn't want to bring Teru into this. But she didn't know how she could so this without it affecting him in some way. She didn't want to tell him what was going to happen, would it scare him? She knew he disliked the warden, but would he tell him if he was scared enough?

Hizaki sighed, and grabbed Teru's hand, and lead him out of the room.

About an hour later, Hizaki was waiting for the warden to return to his office so she could give him her report for the day. Hizaki was truly the only employee that did her work correctly, and it actually inconvenienced Yuki. They waited, ready to leave. When footsteps echoed down the hall and Yuki appeared in his fine suit, Hizaki approached him and handed him her paper.

"Why thank you, miss Hizaki. Your hard working spirit never ceases to amaze me…" He said with a plastic smile, and his hand gripped Hizaki's in a way that made Teru want to pull her hand away for her. Yuki then looked at Teru, and his mind flashed to when he had caught Yuki dragging a helpless patient that had upset him out of an examination room. He could never forget the look on Yuki's face when he told him that "you saw nothing." Any time Yuki gave him that look, it told him that he was weak and didn't know anything about what went on. This time Teru wasn't afraid. Teru glared at Yuki a look that said what the warden feared most.

_I know everything. _


End file.
